Generations of the Moon
by Emrianna
Summary: Abandoned - Queen Selenity has just given birth to a child thought to be her king's, but is actually the child of King Corbettius, her former fionce and the king of the Sayians.


Generations of the Moon by Emrianna  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. I don't own SM, DBZ, or Tenchi Muyo!. I do own all other characters.  
  
????????????????  
  
Prologue  
  
Rated R  
  
???  
  
Selenity screamed as she gave another push. "Alright your Highness, one more push and the baby will be out." Selenity pushed as hard as she could, while giving another scream. She fell back onto her pillow knowing that it was over. She saw the doctor cut her from the baby and take it to be cleaned. "Well, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. The doctor finished cleaning the child, wrapped it in a white cloth and handed it to the queen. "It's a princess, your Highness." The doctor said with a smile. "What! It was supposed to be a son!" A tall man with blond hair and deep blue eyes shouted in rage. Selenity looked at him in a shocked and confused manner. 'Ever since Lucius came back from the meeting with Jurai, he has been so short-tempered and not like himself. But this isn't like anything I've seen before.' "This is just great! My blood line has carried nothing but sons for centuries, how could I have a daughter?" Lucius paced with anger, puzzled at the outcome. "What do you mean your blood line has carried nothing but sons? What about Serenity? Is she not your 'daughter'?" Selenity could not comprehend what he was saying. "No, she is Lucius' daughter." He said shortly. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense." Selenity did not understand why her love was acting like this. Then the man Selenity had thought for the past year had been her husband, transformed into a face she had not seen in almost five years, and will never forget. "Corbettius!?!?!" "Yes, for the past year it has been me. Ever since the end of the Jurai meeting." Corbettius stared at Selenity. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she began to tremble. He just smiled at her. "Where is Lucius? What have you done with him?" she demanded to know. "He is alive, that is all you need to know." he said calmly. Selenity lowered her head to look at her child. "Why? You have Beryl and a son of your own. Why did you do this?" She had to fight the tears that wanted to swarm out of her eyes as hard as she could. He looked at her, happy to answer. "It's simple really, I want complete power of the galaxy. My first plan failed. How you could choose a third class artist over me I will never understand. So I did the next best thing, I married one of your kin and had a son. While Vegeta is very powerful, he could never stand up to the power of your Silver Crystal." Selenity sat there, absorbing all he said. Her mind then came across Beryl. "My cousin, Beryl, you have brainwashed her!" She accused him. Selenity remembered her distant cousin as a sweet, pure, and loving person. "Please, ever since you introduced her to me, she has been in love with me. She was happy to see you call off our engagement. If I willed it she would take her own life if I told her it would prove her love to me." Corbettius smiled, proud at the fact. "You are a sick bastard!" Selenity tried not to show her pain. He smiled, as if it were a compliment. "Well, on with the story. I came up with a new plan. I knew you were the queen of the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy, and I, the king of not only the most feared and hated kingdom, but a very powerful one, next to yours of course." Selenity began to tremble more then ever now. "The idea was that if we would have a child, he would be the most powerful being in the galaxy and I would have him at my command. But alas, this plan also had a set back. I was cursed with a daughter, but the plan may still work." He thought out loud and then turned toward the child. "You will not touch her!" Selenity held her child as strongly as she could. "Well, I will give you something in return for her." At that moment a portal of some sort opened in the middle of the labor room. Out came Beryl with her four-year-old son, Vegeta, followed by two guards carrying an unconscious Lucius. "Oh my god!" Selenity saw her love beaten almost to death it seemed. "I will give you two choices. One-give me the child and you get your third class husband back or two-keep the child and never see him again." Selenity looked back and forth from her husband to her newborn daughter. How could she choose? Tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't choose, but she had to. Before Selenity could decide, her two-year-old daughter, Serenity, burst through the door. "Mama! Don't give her to bad man! Keep Daddy here too!" Serenity told her mother, holding tight to her arm. Selenity was surprised at her sudden outburst. "You can't have them both." Corbettius told her as he started to laugh. "You're a bad man!" Serenity looked at him with cold eyes. "I will take that as a compliment." He smirked. Just then, Serenity saw her father begin to regain consciousness. Lucius looked up and saw his daughter with eyes full of fear. "Ser...ren..i...ty?" Lucius could barley speak. At that same moment, Corbettius took a whip out and began to hit Lucius. He cried out in pain. The baby began to cry of fright. "Stop it! I said STOP IT!" Selenity pleaded as she was now sobbing. "Noo! Daddy!!!" Serenity ran towards her father. Corbettius turned to her, as if to strike her. "STOP!!!!!!!" Serenity's crescent moon began to give off an enormous amount of bright light. It actually threw Corbettius across the room. The entire room was filled with pure white light. Selenity shielded her eyes but tried to watch what was happening. Beryl ran over to Corbettius to help him up but he pushed her away. She lowered her head and placed her hand in her son's. Vegeta held on tight to his mother's hand as he tried to watch what was happening through the white light. Finally it dimmed down and Serenity was holding her father close. All of his cuts and bruises were gone, and the baby had stopped crying. "I don't believe it!" Corbettius was not only amazed that Lucius' injuries were gone, but that a two-year-old child could release that much power. He collected his thoughts and ran to the baby. "No! You will not have her!" Selenity released her own energy onto him. Corbettius flew back and hit the wall. He quickly got up and looked at his wife and son. "We are leaving, NOW!" Beryl and Vegeta quickly walked through the portal, which they came through. As Corbettius was leaving he turned to Selenity. "That child will submit to me, and on that day, all of you will die!" With that he left. Lucius picked up his daughter and ran over to Selenity. She held them both tight. "I am sorry. I will understand if you never want to speak to me again, but please, don't hate the baby. It's not her fault." Selenity began to cry softly. "It's not your fault either. You could never have known it was him. And I would never blame the child." His words made her smile. "So what's my new daughter's name?" Selenity looked at Lucius, who was only looking at the baby. She was surprised yet, happy that he was claming her as his own. She looked down at the child as a name came to her. "Tranquility."  
  
????????????????  
  
The first part of my first fanfic. ^_^ Email me and let me know how it was Sasami1985@aol.com Thanx  
  
?Em 


End file.
